<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Drop of Love by Crows_Imagine, kaathefriendlysnekk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379109">Every Drop of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine'>Crows_Imagine</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk'>kaathefriendlysnekk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ennotsukki Chaos [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Spanking, Top Tsukki, Tsukki is mean and it's hot, Yamaguchi is a hoe in this series as he deserves, bottom Ennoshita, mention of Yamahina, showerhead use, they're both 18 don't @ us, use of slut and whore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita's last high school tournament is in plenty of ways, memorable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ennotsukki Chaos [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Drop of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As a third year and captain of Karasuno’s volleyball team, he definitely would be with the rest of the third years at the earliest baths if he so chose. But it so happens he’s a softie and likes sneaking time with his boyfriend whenever he can, so there he is with the second years in the baths on the first night of the tournament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not like it was easy to ignore Noya and Tanaka's jeering smiles and Kinoshita's teasing remarks to be here in the first place, but to top all his hardships, Kei is now ignoring his presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Chikara really doubts how much longer he can take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He figures he may as well quickly wash up and hop in the baths for a few minutes, then head back to the hotel rooms and review more footage of the team they’re facing tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi glances at him, sitting on the stool beside him. “Ennoshita-san, are you okay? You seem tense. I’d be more than happy to help massage out that tension~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a glance at him, Chikara gulps. Yamaguchi's towel is slipping from his lap but the green-haired boy is barely concerned about it. If it had been Kei, he would be tightly clutching at his towel, going red in the face and looking up at Chikara with the most flustered expression possible, nowhere near the way Yamaguchi is giving him the inviting look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's when he realizes he has been gaping. And at Yamaguchi out of everyone possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want our captain being stressed during a tournament,” the pinch server innocently says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata is too busy swimming in the bath, clearly enjoying himself. Kageyama is using far too much shampoo on Yamaguchi’s otherside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kei… well, Chikara isn’t sure if Kei even realizes what his best friend just offered to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about that,” he says, glad he didn’t stutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hear you say that, Ennoshita-san, but this is Nationals. We can't afford to have you out of your element now, can we?" he shook his head sagely and turned to Kageyama. "That's enough shampoo for tonight, Tobio. Wash up and get in the bath quickly before you catch a cold."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama huffs, but moves on from the shampoo. Chikara smiles to himself. Yamaguchi really is captain material. Closer than anyone thinks, he’ll be the one wearing the number 1 jersey. He pushes the thought out of his head. It’s not time to think of the end, they have to think of the present. That’s how tournaments work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara glances at Kei, who’s pointedly not looking at anyone, only focusing on washing up. “Well, I suppose a quick one for my shoulders wouldn’t hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unironically, Yamaguchi rises from his seat and the towel falls to the ground before Chikara can warn him about it. With a tiny "oh!" Yamaguchi bends down to pick it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The inevitable happens. To Chikara's utter embarrassment, Kei looks their way and finds him ogling Yamaguchi's naked ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need a bigger towel,” Chikara squeaks, shutting his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I do,” Yamaguchi laughs, picking it up and wrapping it around his waist. The knot still looks too loose to Chikara, but at least he’s covered now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing.” It’s not even a question, but Kei looks like he’s burning holes with his glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>has to take care of Ennoshita-senpai,” Yamaguchi says with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver runs down Chikara's spine when the burning golden eyes are upon him next. "I'm sure he will want to think twice before he says it again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is unfair, Chikara thinks, that he has to get the brunt of everything terrifying when Kageyama gets to have the best view of Yamaguchi both in towel and without it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you offer to help? You haven’t said a word since dinner,” Chikara says, annoyed at his boyfriend and also annoyed at how attractive he is when he’s pissed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi pats Chikara’s head. “Sorry your boyfriend is a fuddy-duddy. But maybe now he’ll pay attention to you.” He winks..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if to prove Yamaguchi right, Kei wraps his towel around his waist and stands up from the water. Chikara cannot turn his eyes from those long legs going on for miles. Each droplet of water rolling down Kei's skin has a shine of its own, as if it has been blessed by the being that is this golden haired, golden eyed boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was waiting for you to ask," Kei says when he is a few steps away from Chikara, squinting through his foggy eyesight. "You went through so much trouble to be here and the one thing you wouldn't do is ask me to help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt pangs Chikara’s heart. “Considering you barely glanced my way, I figured you’d want to be left alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei rests his hands on his shoulders, not waiting to dig in deep. Chikara groans, not realizing how much his muscles ached. “You kept talking to him,” he muttered. “To Yamaguchi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pinch server is off in the baths, clearly flirting up a storm with Hinata, who’s beaming. Kageyama scowls from his stool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then you would’ve taken a massage from him, when he was naked,” Kei grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you- jealous? I only said yes because you didn’t offer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, was it your plan to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> jealous then?" Chikara's back is suddenly pressed a little harder, making him sit up even straighter from the slight pain. Maybe it is unintentional. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you've done more than that," Kei's low voice resounded in his ears. "You have successfully pissed me off." There it is again. Chikara jolts once more and decides that no, it is not indeed unintentional. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do about it?” Chikara says, breath shaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find out when these three leave,” Kei murmurs in his ear. “I hope you’re ready to be punished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods, you’re being bold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi and Hinata get out of the baths, both looking too mischievous for their own good, though the latter is a tad flustered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two down,” Kei says, glaring at his best friend, who merely winks at him and leads Hinata out of the room, hand low on his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One to go," Chikara expectantly turns to face Kageyama. The black-haired setter keeps staring at the bathroom exit even after his ex and his newly acquired boytoy have left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei clicks his tongue once again. "And this one has to be all puppy eyes. Oi king, how long are you going to sit there jealous and brooding over him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a nudge, Chikara whispers, "Don't be so mean! They might have broken up but he clearly still has the hots for Yamaguchi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Kageyama grumbles from his seat. "I'm not jealous."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you keep glaring at the door?” Kei points out, resting his chin on Chikara’s head. “Afraid if you go back to the rooms, you’ll see them on the way up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukishima Kei, you shut your mouth,” Chikara chides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama scowls. “You really suck, Tsukishima. He can do whatever he wants, not like we’re- whatever.” He quickly rinses off his hair, washing off his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>"Why?" Chikara frowns in spite of being amused. "He would've left soon anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei shrugs, unbothered. "Well, now it's sooner. He'll get over it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama stands up, towel still in place thankfully and leaves the room but not before shooting a dirty glare in Kei's way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the doors close, Kei grabs his hand and pushes him against the wall, nearly kabedonning him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All alone,” Chikara says, eyes flicking down to his lips. “Want to tell me why you’re being so pissy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to tell me why you were flirting with Yamaguchi earlier? At dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara blinks in confusion. Flirting?  “What do you mean? I wasn’t flirting with him. We were talking about tv shows and stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sitting pretty close to each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>jealous!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well what if I am?" Kei stomps his foot childishly and slams a fist on the wall right beside Chikara's ear. Their chests are nearly touching when Kei knees apart Chikara's legs and slots it between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why the fuck is this so hot," Chikara mutters before Kei's fingers grab his chin make him look at the looking figure before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said something, Chi-ka-ra," his singsong voice has a cruel edge to it and the growing tent in Chikara's towel likes it. Loves it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t trying to make you jealous,” he murmurs as Kei’s fingers dip down to fiddle with the towel knot, loosening it simply by playing with it. “But you’re hot when you get protective. I think it’s more possessive, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either way, I’m not going to forget it so easily. Would’ve let Yamaguchi touch you all over as he gave a massage? I saw how you looked at him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your ass is hotter,” Chikara says and he sees Kei almost let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would’ve agreed to it, only wearing a flimsy towel.” He yanks down his towel as he presses his knee harder against Chikara’s growing erection, making him whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do think massages are usually given in towels,” he gasps, trying to grind against Kei’s knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not in the ones falling off waists artfully," Kei drives his knee even further in, his kneecap trapping Chikara's balls and kneading them. With each roll of the knee, Chikara's hips thrust forward in an attempt to receive more friction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So desperate and needy,” Kei remarks. “You want me, Chikara~? You want to fall apart for me, like the cockslut you are? You like doing this, you like knowing anyone could walk in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods, I want you,” Chikara near sobs. They haven’t had any time in the past few weeks, focusing on training and preparing for Nationals. Whenever they did have free time, they’d usually be too tired to properly use it aside from cuddling and maybe making out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To even think you're the captain of a team!" Kei grabs the erection and taps the slit at its head, slowly smearing the precum oozing from it. "Should a captain behave this way on a match night, Chikara?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara's eyes are screwed tight, head thrown back against the wall. "No," he rasps out. "But I can't help it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could very well help yourself to having Yamaguchi's hands all over you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kei," Chikara makes it sound like a prayer. "Kei, please. It's been so long, Kei."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to keep begging for me and I’m going to think about what I should do to you.” Kei twists his wrist, making Chikara gasp. “Oh gods, Kei-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei wraps his other arm around his waist. “You’re going to be my pretty cockslut, doing whatever I want. Got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then get on your knees and blow me until I say to stop.” Kei lets go of him and settles on one of the stools, spreading his knees and showing off his erection. Chikara licks his lips as he quickly gets on his knees, parting his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a quick movement of his hands, Kei sheds the towel he had been wearing and the throbbing cock springs to life right before Chikara's face. Like the hungry cockwhore Chikara is, he pounces upon it at once, slicing it up with his spit and drool and taking the purple head between his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei groans, grabbing Chikara’s hair and tugging it harshly. “Don’t tease, go fast. Bet you’re so eager to swallow all my cum, like the little cockslut you are. You’re going to drink every drop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara closes his eyes, puffing out his cheeks and swallowing all of Kei’s length. He’s so distracted by the relief he has from finally getting to blow Kei after weeks, that he doesn't notice Kei lets go of his hair briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The furious jet of water that hits his crotch the next moment makes him choke on Kei's cock trying to keep his surprised yelp contained. Some kind of pressure on his hardness and his inner thighs is nice at first but as Chikara continues to bob his head up and down, he realizes the pressure might be a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, is the captain a little bothered?” Kei coos, noticing how Chikara’s whimpers get louder and he tries not to squirm. “Don’t try and touch yourself, you can’t come until I say so. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <span>I say so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara scratches Kei’s thighs, eyes tearing up at the pressure of the showerhead. Kei is an evil genius and he hates how much his dick likes it (no he doesn't).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to go faster, so that he can make Kei come faster and end this torture by having Kei inside him. But at the same time he doesn't want it to end too soon, the pain and the pleasure makes his head spin in a good way that Chikara, though unable to describe in clearer terms, thinks is all he wants right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the captain needs a break from his responsibilities at times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Kei is pent-up too and comes after a few minutes. Chikara doesn't let go until he’s sucked him dry, popping off with wet lips and saliva connecting his tongue and Kei’s shiny cock. “I do hope that was satisfactory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even a little whore has to have comebacks, don’t you?” Kei turns on the more intense setting on the showerhead, making Chikara squeak, before he turns it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushes Chikara off of himself and demands, "Get into the bath, captain-san. I hope they drain the water tomorrow morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The implications of his statement makes Chikara's ears and cheeks burn as he hurries away to place their towels at the edge of the bath so that they can at least pretend to only take a bath if they're interrupted by someone. Then he steps into the water, lowering himself into the pool and relaxed as the water came up to the middle of his torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei joins him, sitting by his side. “You’re going to need lots of prep, unless you’ve been stretching out yourself lately. Have you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once or twice,” he admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei grabs his hips and guides him to turn, so Chikara’s chest faces the steps and his back is towards the middle blocker. “Don’t try to come until I say so,” he warns, spreading Chikara’s cheeks apart and running a finger over his hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two blobs of pert ass cheeks visible over the surface of the water gleam in the dim yellow light of the room. Kei's finger presses in, feeling all the grooves of muscles along its way. He leans down to suck a spot on the gleaming wet skin and smacks it once as if to plant the mark forever there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara whines, gripping the edge of the baths. He’s a sucker for marks, but it’s hard to keep them under clothes. That’s when Kei’s cheekiness came into play, no pun intended. “You can add another one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei lands a spank again at the same spot and another finger slips inside Chikara. "You should be more specific about what you want. But you're such a slut, I don't think you'll mind having another finger and another slap together at once, huh Chikara?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain mewls and rocks his hips to meet the thrust of Kei's fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes! Please, I need more. More of everything. I want you so bad inside me, your cock inside me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I? It would be rude to deprive myself of this.” Kei’s breath is hot on his neck and Chikara’s dick twitches as his boyfriend’s lips dip down his neck and his back. “Going to stay still and be a good slut for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I will! I'll be a good slut for you, Kei," Chikara looks over his shoulder and watches as Kei litters several kisses and light marks down his spine, stopping at the bottom and gently licking the crack of his ass, he extracts his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara lets out another small whine and he can hear Kei’s smirk clear in his voice. “Now now, be patient. I’m about to fuck you so good, you’ll forget everything except my name. Better be quiet or we’ll get caught. Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei spreads his cheeks and dives inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a small squelch of water as Kei continues to push in until he bottoms out. Seated deep inside Chikara's heat, it's a heavenly feeling to have water lapping at his thighs and pelvis. Kei pulls out a moment later, the water a different temperature around his dick from Chikara's insides and delves in again, surrounded by the familiar walls once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kei, fuck! Gods, I’ve missed you, I need this.” Even though it’s a tad uncomfortable, Chikara’s chest rests against the steps and arches his back for Kei. He doesn't care about the pain, too focused on getting railed by his boyfriend. “Please, please go faster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think you’re in charge here,” he singsongs, nipping at his neck as he starts a steady pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take charge of me, please." Chikara leans back his head into the touch as Kei's fingers card through his wet hair. The steady thrusts make the water around them ripple with a growing splish-splash sound that's too vulgar for Chikara's ears. "You're the one in charge, make me forget everything else like you said," Chikara cries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re only mine, right?” Kei’s hand snakes around and grasps his cock, stroking fast as he thrusts harder inside his warmth. “You’ll only get fucked like this by me, no one else gets to see you like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” he whimpers, drool starting at the corner of his mouth. “Only y-you get to touch me like this, make me feel so good!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara and Kei are so busy with themselves that they don't notice the lights flickering twice. Even if they do, they are far from being concerned about it. So when the room plunges into darkness suddenly, Kei doesn't stop chasing his peak. A power outage can be dealt with later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really close, please let me cum! I want you to come inside me, please,” Chikara pants, clenching tight around Kei. “Please please please-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound so pretty begging for me,” Kei murmurs lowly, gripping his hips tight. “I can’t say no to such a request. Shit, I’m about to cum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to his word, he fills Chikara’s ass up mere seconds later. Chikara tears up, his own pleasure so close for the taking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei continues to pump Chikara's cock, his own still twitching inside Chikara. The noise from their activities appear even louder now that their surroundings are quieter with the sudden loss of electricity. Chikara wails through his orgasm as Kei continues to hold his spasming cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” the blond coos, fingertips gently tracing over his twitching cock. “You feel so good, perfect little cockslut for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two catch their breath and Kei slides out slowly, making Chikara hiss at the sudden loss. “You’re really hot when you top,” he says over his shoulder to Kei. “You get mean. It’s hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t like how close you were to Yamaguchi today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t trying to make you jealous,” Chikara huffs. “And you could’ve been closer to me, you were distant a lot today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… had my reasons." Kei turns and leans back against the edge of the bath drawing Chikara closer in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain splays a hand on Kei's chest and feels its laboured heaves under his fingertips. "You know you can share anything with me if you want to. It might make you feel better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the darkness, Kei pats around the steps and gets the towel to dry off Chikara's hair. "It's just… it's your last match, Chikara. The court will feel lonely without you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If this wasn’t about his last tournament, his third year coming to a close, Chikara would’ve teased him or made a joke to get him flustered and annoyed. Instead, Chikara pulls him close and holds him tight. “I’m going to miss it too. We’ll still get to play together, we’ll have team reunions and everything. I know it won’t be the same, but it’s not going to disappear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>won’t disappear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss seeing you every day at practice, at school,” Kei quietly says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you big baby," Chikara moves in to cup Kei's cheeks and plants a kiss on his forehead. Before long, silent tears roll down his cheeks too. "I'm going to miss you too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for sometime, serenading each other in the face of an unknown future. Chikara is the first one to break off their embrace and urge Kei to get out of the bath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll catch a cold, Kei. Maybe we both will, come on now. We can cuddle together back in our dorms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei stumbles out of the water with Chikara, quickly patting themselves dry with the towels and groping around in the darkness to pull on their clothes. A faint light came from the corridor up ahead from the bathroom door and soon the two follow it out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they head back to the rooms, Kinoshita is the first to notice them and gives a cheeky grin. Chikara ignores him and leads Kei back to his bed, not wanting to let go of him until necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noya is already conked out on his futon and Narita gives the couple a knowing look. Chikara raises an eyebrow and Narita merely smiles, returning to his homework.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you two seen Yamaguchi and Hinata?” Tanaka asks. “They haven’t come back from the baths. Why did you two take so long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe that idiot met Kenma on his way back and got Yamaguchi waiting for him to finish rambling and get back," Chikara is amused at how easy it is for Kei to cover for his best friend when he was jealous because of the said best friend not even minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both ignore Tanaka's other question and Chikara turns to bonk Narita gently on his head. "Don't do your homework in the dark under just the candle light! You'll ruin your eyes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, captain," Narita huffs a sigh and closes his books. "Captain, huh?" he wiggles his eyebrows and whispers, "Does he call you that when you're doing the do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I do," Kei replies cheekily and Chikara is certain that if the lights were on he would be bright red right about now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright everyone," he clears his throat. "Off to bed now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first years oblige and the third years sans Noya complain, but don’t argue as they get ready for bed. Even with only candle light shining throughout the room, Kageyama gives another dirty look to Kei before getting under his futon’s covers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara shushes Kei when he’s about to retort to the setter. “Don’t make him madder than you already had, captain’s orders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes captain-san,” he purrs softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara ignores him, settling under his covers. “Scoot your bed closer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei does just that and rolls over to Chikara's side on their joined futons. "Still upset?" Chikara runs a hand through the soft blond locks that Kei has started to grow out. He pulls him even closer so that Kei's head now rests on his arm as the middle blocker curls up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," he shakes his head, clutching Chikara's shirt like a baby. "I want to stay like this as long as we can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain kisses the top of his head and pats his cheek. "It will be fine, Kei. We will be fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will,” he agrees, scooting closer to him. “We’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, the third years decide to visit the baths before breakfast. Chikara had totally forgotten how the electricity went off the night before, since they woke up with the issue fixed. Meaning he and Kei hadn’t seen how they left the baths after their, ahem, fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, look at it!” Noya pointed at the very much not clear water. “I’m guessing they didn’t clean last night. Did someone-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hook up?” Tanaka guesses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara is grateful he’s at the back of the group. “Uh, maybe they did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can try the bath next door," Narita says, after giving Chikara a look that clearly stated that he knows what Kei and Chikara had been up to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go, we need to hurry up before warm ups begin," Chikara ushers out the rest of the third years and makes a mental note to tell the second and the first years to stay away from this particular bath too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Noya-san," Chikara hates it when Tanaka uses that voice. It usually means Tanaka has figured out something stupid but this time it might just come to bite Chikara back in the ass. "Do you think that was," he jerks a thumb towards the unusable bath and a stream of cold sweat runs down Chikara's spine. "Could it be that Tora hooked up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noya laughs. “Lucky bastard! He got the balls to ask someone out! I bet he did, but who do you think it was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can ask Daichi-san to ask Kuroo if he knows whether Tora is dating someone,” Kinoshita pipes up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narita pushes open the door to the baths next door. “You want an excuse to text Daichi-san again. Like you need an excuse, just ask him out already!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? How you didn’t ask to hook up with Yamaguchi? I think he’s hooking up with Hinata now!” Kinoshita retorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara runs a hand over his face and wipes off the sweat that's started to bead out on his flushed skin. As they enter the next bath, which is indeed cleaner than the previous one, Narita hooks an arm around his and Chikara doesn't like the plotting smile he sports. "Chikara will land me a hook up date with Yamaguchi, won't you, Chikara?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why would I do that, Kazu?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you owe me one," Narita says in an airy voice. "For saving your ass mere seconds ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless he and Hinata become serious, then you might be able to have a chance in a few weeks,” Kinoshita comments, not hearing the second bit that Narita said to Chikara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Narita says, giving a pointed look. “I’ll be waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes, but the middle blocker has a point. “I’ll see what I can do. Man, you’re all horny, aren’t you? Even Noya and Tanaka are horny for Tora to hook up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re one to talk,” Narita replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara gets the memo alright. He squints and smiles a sickly sweet smile at his friend and gets to start cleaning up himself, hoping a certain blond has his head in the game today. He's ready to turn the water murky in some other bathroom as a celebratory session if his team wins their matches today too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, the things Chikara does for love!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>